nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Department
This page is for the SD (Story Department). Members of the SD can write form basic story details to overall plot ideas. Please do not edit others' plot drafts. For discussion among SD members, please use talk page format. Please edit in source mode, as it has spell-check. Please sign any drafts, comments, or other contributions with your signature. If it is important, you can contact the head of the department. If you are not a member of the SD, please use only the article comments. Thank you. Explanations This is the place for explaining your reasons for certain ideas and plots. The reason I have made the new Maelstrom to be more mechanical-based is that it is easier on the designers who use LDD to make mechs, hardsuits, etc. than to make the zombie-like creatures of the original LU. Some worlds however, will have more biological than mechanical creatures, e.g. Out 'N' About Forest (due to the fact they were designed before I came on board). I will write an explanation at some point. --1, 2, 3 strikes you're destroyed by the Doomslicer 01:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Story Drafts Possible openings: Someone could animate cutscenes. Voice actors could be hired from around the wiki, or there could just be subtitles. Scene: Party Narrator: It is a time of peace. The Maelstrom was finally defeated by removing the Baron from control. The resulting chaos caused the Maelstrom to implode upon itself, ending the war. The Baron has been sealed inside the Shadow Orb, where he continually experiences the horrors he caused, only now with him as the victim... Pirate: Arr, did ye see the look on that fiend's face when they sealed him in the Shadow Orb? Aye, who'd of thought he was capable of showing fear? Engineer/Worker: Indeed, I would have thought he would seem less terrified. He did act idiosyncratically than I expected, there's no doubt about it. Pirate: Idiosyncratically? Aye, can't you speak in our language? Knight: Perhaps he has changed... still- Ninja: Something's up, I know it. My studies of the Baron indicate he would never act like he did. I fear there is something we do not know... Engineer/Worker: Why don't we focus on the present, for now. We should start sending teams to gather more minifigs. With enough, the combined power of all their imagination around the Nexus could repair Crux! Agreed? All: Agreed. (End Scene) --1, 2, 3 strikes you're destroyed by the Doomslicer 00:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Openings: The words are in front of a picture of the Shadow Orb, lasting for 5 minutes (there should be a skip button) At long last, the war was over. The combined imagination of hundreds of minifigs around the Nexus created a rift that allowed some minifigs to seal the Baron in the Shadow Orb. The Baron was now forced to face the horrors he had caused, over, and over, and over again. Without a guiding force, the Maelstrom destroyed itself. But some of the ninjas had noticed that right before he had been sealed, he had for a fraction of a second, had the most evil expression they had ever seen. They then decided, that with enough minifigs using their imagination around the Nexus, they could completely restore Planet Crux. name has been sent out, along with many others, to help find more minifigs. Little does does anyone realize that the war is far from over... --1, 2, 3 strikes you're destroyed by the Doomslicer 07:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Basic Plot Outlines: Parts of the story would be divided into arcs. You can put your outline for each arc in. Please only write in one arc at a time. Because of the arc system, we can have a combination of possible plots. Arc 1: Beginning Earliest Levels After the chosen opening, the player will fly over an area of space called Sector 9, where there is a (rumored to be abandoned) space station named S9SPEED (Sector 9 Strategically Placed Emergency Escape D). However, as the station is passed, it suddenly changes color... to a familiar shade of purple! It grows larger, then blasts your small scout ship to bricks! Fortunately, you manage to get to the escape pod in time, and are rescued by a ship, the Nexus Explorer, that detected the shot. You find from a scan of the station's computer banks that a long time ago, the Baron, should he ever be defeated, had sent a small, altered sample of the Maelstrom designed to enhance, control, and replicate technology, to the station, where it lay dormant until now. Because of an engine malfunction caused by the Maelstrom, the Nexus Explorer is stuck and the Maelstrom Generator must be stopped to fix it. The player then notice that he/she has gotten a small infection. This new kind of Maelstrom, fortunately, is more technology-based and can't harm minifigs very much. It does allow you, however, to go into concentrated areas of Maelstrom, without being permanently damaged. The player gets gear, gets some training, and goes out to destroy the shield generator, which has mutated into a monstrous creature. Once defeated it becomes a purified shield generator, which you can use to protect your ship form damage while flying. You then leave the Nexus Explorer, which has flown to safety and can later be revisited. More coming soon. --1, 2, 3 strikes you're destroyed by the Doomslicer 07:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Arc 2: New Threat Early Levels Arc 3: Lights, Camera, DESTRUCTION! Mid Levels Arc 4: Hold on Tight! Higher Levels Arc 5: Blitzkrieg Conclusion Epilogue Put your ideas for the aftermath here. Gallery This section is used to show concept art for cutscenes, etc. Category:Story Category:Community Category:Organization Category:The First Builders Category:The FIrst Builders Category:Special Wiki Page